


Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic

by darnedchild



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adstrade, F/M, Lestradler, Sherlollicon 2020, Sherlolly - Freeform, two totally unrelated flash ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: Two totally unrelated flash ficlets written for the 2020 Sherlollicon.  One is Sherlolly, one is Astrade/Lestradler; both are shippy, super short, and written in fifteen minutes.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	1. Sherlolly, bicycle, Molly’s flat

Sherlock has already made himself at home on her sofa—bare feet propped up on the arm even though she had asked him not more than once—when she got home.

“I would ask how you got in, but we both know you won’t tell me; so I’ll skip right to why are you here?” she asked as she finished guiding her bicycle into the front hall and carefully left it in its usual spot.

“We were out all last night on a case and John decided he needed to have a kip at Baker Street before heading back to his. He and Rosie are tucked in to his old room.” 

“And?” Molly pulled her bag over her shoulder and dumped it on the chair closest to Sherlock’s head.

“And I couldn’t think, knowing he was there. Doing that thing.”

She frowned. “What thing?”

“Breathing.”

Molly rolled her eyes and headed toward the kitchen. “You do just fine here, when I’m about. It’s not like I stop breathing just because you’ve invaded the place. Without asking, mind.”

“You’re different.” He sat up and followed her. “I like the sounds you make.”

She stopped dead in her tracks and he nearly ran into her. “Pardon.”

Sherlock flushed and quickly looked away. “Breathing. I mean I don’t mind when you breath.”

“That’s good. Since I wasn’t planning to quit anytime soon.” Molly pulled open her fridge and dragged a bottle of water. She held it up to silently ask if he wanted one, then shut the fridge door when he shook his head no. “You staying the night then?”

“I thought so. You going to wear those tiny sleep shorts that show off how toned you’ve become since you started biking to work?”

Molly smiled and winked. “I was considering it.”


	2. Adstrade, diamond, bench by the Thames

Greg sighed as another dog pull its master past the bench he’d been sitting on for the last fifteen minutes. He’d give her another five, then he was leaving, he told himself firmly.

Ninety seconds before his self-imposed deadline, a woman gracefully slid onto the bench next to him. Even wrapped in a plain coat and a simple blue dress, she was stood out in a crowd. Something about the way she held her head and the confident expression on her face that shouted “I am Somebody” to the world.

God, he loved her. Not that he’d ever tell her that. It wasn’t the sort of relationship they had. 

He could just imagine the way she’d scoff and look at him with pity in her eyes if he started to talk about feelings. That wasn’t what she wanted from him. It wasn’t what he’d thought he’d wanted, not more than a year ago when all this had started. Then it had just been fucking, a way to blow off steam when the world was particularly shitty. Yes, now they spent just as many nights tucked onto his couch watching documentaries on the telly as they did in bed; but he always bit his tongue when he felt the urge to say something sappy.

“You’re late,” he grumbled instead.

“Had to pick up something from the bank first.” She cast him a look from the corner of her eye. “I brought you a gift, pet.”

Greg narrowed his eyes. He’d learned long ago that some gifts came with nasty strings attached.

Irene pulled a small box out of her pocket. She snatched it back when he began to reach for it. “There is a favor that goes with this.”

He knew it.

She tilted her head to the side and slowly dropped it into his outstretched hand. “More of a question than a favor.”

The box was small and looked suspiciously like… No. There was absolutely no way.

He clicked it open and stared at the diamond solitaire ring nestled inside.

“I wouldn’t be able to wear it while I’m working, obviously,” Irene began. “But I thought you might like the tradition of an engagement ring all the same. I’m afraid I don’t have the matching bands, but we can have something suitable made when the time is right, surely.”

“I’m-what?” Greg stuttered, finally meeting her eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he would think she looked nervous.

“We’ve been together for a year. I know you’ve been married before, but this is the longest I’ve spent in a relationship with one person in my entire life. I felt I’ve been rather patient these last few months, waiting for you to get around to telling me how you felt, one way or the other. But I’m tired of waiting. So there you go, quickest way to end the uncertainty.”

He blinked and looked at the ring again. “Are you asking me to marry you?”


End file.
